Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Sam and Ruby are starting to feel the love, but Dean and Castiel aren't. Crackfic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight". Don't sue me pretty please!

**A/N**: Soooo, I was listening to this song and all I could imagine was Dean and Castiel singing this. I squeezed Sam and Ruby in there to make it fit. I didn't know who else to really put as Nala. And, I know, I should be working on my other stuff, but this idea crawled into my head and I couldn't get it out.

Complete crack. Don't take any of this seriously because I'm sure as hell not. :)

* * *

><p>"I can see what's happening." Dean commented, sighing in slight disappointment and fear.<p>

"What?" Castiel commented, leaning over Dean's shoulder, trying to get a better look.

"And they don't have a clue." A rough, weather palm from the years of hunting and working on the Impala slid over his face.

"Who?" Castiel asked, again met again by no answer.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two." For emphasis, Dean held three fingers up and dropped one, making Castiel's face fall along with it.

"Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!" Dean cried out, his hands flying into the air.

The angel and hunter were standing out of hearing range from the sibling hunter and his demon companion. They were roaming out alone, on what Dean nicknamed a "date", though Sam swore up and down that him and Ruby weren't dating.

"We just formed a tight bond while you were in Hell." Sam tried to set the record straight while in the hotel room earlier.

"Yeah. A bond with your genitals." Dean added, sarcastically, causing Sam to cry out in frustration and leave the room.

Now, hours later, the older Winchester and his angel were stalking the "date" and making sure nothing bad happened. Dean was ready to send that brunette skank back to Hell. The stalking wasn't going so smoothly since the angel didn't like to stay incognito though.

On Ruby and Sam's end, things weren't going so well either. Since his brother's appearance back from the land of the damned, things were quiet awkward between Ruby and Sam. Sam was backing off the whole demon blood idea with his brother being that little stupid angel on his shoulder. Sam couldn't explain to Ruby how messed up the relationship between him and his brother was. It just wasn't possible. Well, it was, but she'd call him weak and mainly tell him to grow some balls and man up. And that was before he got to the part where, yeah, maybe he was falling in love with a damn demon!

_So many things to tell her. But how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me. _

Sam found himself at war with none other than himself. Could he possibly tell Ruby that he was falling in love with her because that's just what he did? Fall in love in the most fucked up of scenarios. Shouldn't she already know that's what he did? She knew just about everything else about him. Maybe he should back off and keep distant.

_He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide. Why can't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside? _

Ruby peered at Sam intensely, curious as to why he was so quiet all of a sudden. Not that she minded so much, but they needed to have a serious chat about when he was going to take his next dose of blood. It was the only way to get The Boy King to his full potential. He'd make a great king of Hell and she had to admit, she wouldn't mind being his queen at all. When Sam got rough and tough, he went one hundred percent. Startlingly, she found it attractive on so many different levels, and the fact that she spent more than one occasion daydreaming about him bedding her as his queen was a needed wakeup call enough. She couldn't fall in love with a hunter, especially a Winchester.

"And if he falls in love tonight it can be assumed…" Dean trailed off, upset by the thought, so Castiel finished it for him,

"His carefree days with us are history." Both men sniffling and tears in their eyes started crying in unison,

"In short, our pal is doomed!" They sat there for twenty minutes holding each other and crying till Sam found them both and dragged them back to the motel, Dean and Castiel clinging to Sammy all the way.

* * *

><p>Like I said, crack. Short, random, crack.<p> 


End file.
